The invention relates to a cooler, for use as a heat sink for electrical components or circuits, consisting of several cooler layers which are joined flat to one another, which are stacked on top of one another, which are formed between channels through which coolant flows and which each discharge into at least one first collection space for supply of the coolant and into a second collection space for draining the coolant. The collection spaces are formed by openings in the cooler layers and the cooling channels by structuring at least one area of the cooler layers with openings, the area is located between the openings.
Furthermore, the invention relates to an electrical circuit with at least one electrical or electronic component and with a cooler as the heat sink for the component.
Heat sinks for electrical components, especially heat sinks which consist of a plurality of layers stacked on top of one another, are known. The use of metal layers which are joined to one another by means of the so-called "DCB process" (direct copper bond technology) is known in this case.
The object of the invention is to devise a cooler which can be produced in a simple manner.